


No Tell Tell Heart Was Left To Find

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: I mean it, M/M, Songfic, not for Blaine lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Headlines Read...'A Lover Died- No Tell Tell Heart Was Left To Find'</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tell Tell Heart Was Left To Find

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, ducttapeofdoom/Lenora here. Before you read this, I want to warn you up front that if you’re a fan of Blaine DO NOT READ! I cannot stress this enough. I refuse to have Blaine fans bitch me out because you read it despite my warnings. On the other hand, if you’re a fan of Adam, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Anyway, you’ve been warned. This is based off of Good Charlotte’s “My Bloody Valentine”, which might give away some of the plot. Oh well. Proceed with caution. Also, this was the original intended July 15th update, but Cory’s death put this off. Which is why you guys get a double update this month.

**No Tell Tell Heart Was Left to Find**

 

Blaine Anderson returned to his hotel room and washed his hands in the sink. He looked into the mirror and could see flecks of red on his face. He cursed loudly and ripped open one of the bars of soap and scrubbed at his face. How could he have been so stupid to ride the subway back to his hotel with _blood_ on his face? Once he was sure it had all been cleaned, he immediately stripped out of the black clothes he was wearing. Once they were off, he tossed them into the sink and pulled out his multi–pack of Tide spot removers and squirted them all over the clothes. He couldn’t risk trying to burn the clothes in a hotel, so this would have to do.

 

In his boxers, he wandered over to his bag and pulled out his phone. He couldn’t believe that Kurt would do something like this! His news feed was already blowing up about this, he had to call Kurt. He dialed with shaking hands and clutched the phone to his ear, hoping to hear his sweet Kurt’s voice.

 

What answered shattered him. Kurt was sobbing as he answered, not even able to get a coherent syllable out. In the background, Blaine could hear Rachel trying to comfort Kurt even as she cried also and Santana was cursing in Spanish.

 

Blaine opened his mouth but nothing came out as he listened to the love of his life cry for his Valentine’s Day date…the date that Blaine had just killed.

 

Flashback

 

Blaine had flown to New York to surprise Kurt for Valentine’s Day. So his planned proposal back in June hadn’t gone over well, he could deal with that. And he had come up with the perfect plan to surprise Kurt by flying up without telling anyone and whisking Kurt away for a night of romance.

 

However, when Blaine arrived at the Bushwick loft, he had been confronted by the sight of Kurt wrapped up in the arms of some tall blonde guy. Blaine’s heart had sunk and his mind snapped. He could tell that whatever would happen next wouldn’t be good, but it was like he was having an out of body experience. He couldn’t stop himself even if he tried.

 

Blaine followed the blonde onto the subway and to his apartment. Thankfully, the guy didn’t live in a building with a doorman so Blaine was able to follow him easily. He trailed the guy to his loft apartment and was able to sneak into the unlocked apartment before the guy even realized he was there.

 

They struggled for a moment before Blaine was able to overbalance him and drop him to the ground. Once there, Blaine climbed on top of him and just started punching. Eventually his fingers started to hurt and they curled into claws. He wasn’t aware of the fact that he was scratching the guy’s face until he suddenly had the guy’s vocal chords in his hand.

 

Horrified, he dropped it and jumped back. He could barely make out the guy’s words on his lips. “Why? Why Blaine?”

 

Blaine ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. When he reached the alley a few blocks away, Blaine had to throw up. He hadn’t meant for it to go that far, but now that it had, he needed to get the blood off of him. Thankfully it started raining at that point and he was able to mostly get the blood off his hands. He then dashed for the subway, hoping to head back to his hotel and forget this whole night.

 

What he hadn’t counted on was the guy pulling out his phone and calling Kurt with his last breath. Or the police arriving just as Blaine ducked into the Subway enterance.

 

End Flashback

 

Which led to this moment, Blaine listened to Kurt sob on the phone as pounding came from the door of Blaine’s hotel room. The door burst open to reveal cops shouting for him to come out and drop the phone. Blaine mechanically looked at the headline of his news feed as he was tackled to the floor by a cop.

 

**_NYADA Graduate killed in apartment._ **

**_Adam Crawford, 22, was found dead by police after an altercation with an unknown suspect in Crawford’s home. The incident was reported by Mr. Crawford’s boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, 19, son of Ohio Congressman Burt Hummel, when Mr. Crawford managed to call Hummel. Mr. Hummel called the police. Any information should be reported to the New York Police department._ **

 

As Blaine was cuffed, he began singing softly in the direction of the phone.

 

“Oh my love, please don’t cry. I washed my bloody hands and we’ll start a new life…”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you! I really did. And I’m sorry.


End file.
